


Hang In There

by ohdearsansa



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Gen, Scooby-Doo AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1553339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohdearsansa/pseuds/ohdearsansa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse into an up-and-coming Modern AU where Ser Pounce is thrown up a tree and Jon and Sansa are sent to rescue him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He doesn't understand how Robb and Arya can handle this without going insane.

He's been on the fucking phone for _two fucking minutes_ and he's seriously contemplating throwing it on the ground and stomping it with his boots for good measure. It's not the girl's fault, Myrcella, he thinks she said before it all went to hell; it's her older brother, Tom (or was it Tommen?), who is currently wailing like his arm is being cut off. From what little information he's gathered, Tom's cat, Ser something or other, was thrown up a tree by their older brother Joffery (Jeffery?). In Jon's opinion, Joffery sounded like a giant prick, but what mattered most at the moment was finding out where these kids were at- which he would know if he wasn't going deaf in his right ear.

Jon sighs and tugs at his hair with his left hand before trying once more to garner information from the girl. 

"Right, right, the cat is in the tree, I got that, but can you tell me where _you_ two are at?"

Myrcella sounds like she wants to begin crying herself. "We're at the-  _Tommen! I'm trying to get help, but you've got to shut your trap!-,_ We're at a park? I can't remember the name-  _Tommen, please. Shut. Up._ \- It's near um, the big private school, or something?"

There were only about _seven_ or so private schools in the area.

His left hand stops pulling at his curls and travels downward to rub over his jaw. If Jon wasn't careful, he was going to lose it, and soon. He was about to respond for the third time, but slender legs wrapped in form-fitting skinny jeans appeared in his vision. Not that Jon noticed that the jeans were form fitting; or that those legs seemed to go on for miles. It was Sansa, thank Heavens. Jon could feel a grateful grin stretch out across his face, and he stood from his seat in the armchair to hand Sansa the phone. Even away from his ear Jon managed to hear the screeching. Sansa just raised one groomed eyebrow, before placing the phone up to her ear, and flinching a bit when the sound was in full force. 

Jon writes down the small bits of information on a scratch piece of paper, and hands them off to Sansa. She glances at them and gives Jon a nod, letting him know she's got this. Jon sinks back down into the armchair and watches with relief and amusement as Sansa gets to work. In less than five minutes, Sansa has managed to get Tommen to hush, Myrcella to find out the name of the park they were at, and Jon to feel awed at her skills.

 When she hangs up the phone, Sansa perches herself on the arm of his chair, drops the phone into his lap, and lets out a little sigh. Jon tries not to mortify himself at her closeness by saying something like "I like you a lot and want to kiss you very badly." He manages to keep his feelings inside and is feeling extremely proud of himself for succeeding until Sansa slides her legs over to the other arm of their chair  _across his lap_   and his mind blanks for a second. Five, at the most.

"That was a mess," She says, scrunching her pale pink toes in her sandals.

It's incredibly difficult for him to focus on both the conversation  _and_  Sansa's nearness, so he forces himself to not look like a _bigger_ loon and spills out a reply.

"Tell me about it." _Nice one, Snow._  When had his kinda-sorta crush turned into _this_? Robb would definitely kill him if he found out. Then again, he would kill Jon only _after_ he finished laughing his ass off. Maybe that would give Jon enough time to make his escape? But, no, Bran or Rickon would catch up to him eventually and Arya could easily match Jon's pace. Perhaps he should start making an escape plan  _before_ he tried to tell Sansa about his feelings? Or he could be a coward forever and never tell Sansa anythi-

 "We better get around to getting that cat before Robb finds out that we're slacking on the job." Even as she says this, Sansa makes no move to get up from her position in not- quite-Jon's-lap-not-quite-the-chair, so Jon takes the opportunity to lean in, place a hand softly on her waist, and brush back a piece of her auburn hair so he can whisper in her ear.

"Better not let him catch us then, eh?"


	2. Chapter 2

Jon watches in slight disbelief as Sansa slides herself inside his Chevy truck and into the middle seat without the slightest bit of hesitation. He had been almost positive that Sansa wouldn't want to be anywhere near him after his stupid comment in the Stark's living room not even five minutes ago, but Sansa seems quite happy in her current spot so Jon decides to take what he can get.

"Myrcella said they were right next to the entrance of King's Landing Park," Sansa says, pulling her seat-belt on.

"Got it." He backs out of the driveway and is about to turn down the road when he sees Sansa holding out her hand. "Um, yeah, Sansa?"

"I promised Tommen that I would call him once we left the house; and since he called your phone it would be easiest to call him back from it." She explains.

"Oh, you're right, good point." _Jon Snow, amazing conversationalist at your service_. He digs around in his jacket pocket before pulling out his phone and handing it over.

Sansa thanks him and messes with the keypad for a moment, eyebrows furrowed.

"Do you need some help?" His phone isn't an iPhone, and has only the basics, but Sansa is usually very tech-savvy thanks to Arya and Bran. He leans over a bit to try and see what exactly she's doing, but Sansa leans the other way, a blush crawling up her cheeks.

"No!" Sansa almost shouts. "I mean, no, sorry, I just got a little confused for a second, no worries." She finishes, leaning back towards him. She gives him a small smile and dials Tommen's number, while Jon tries to focus on the road and not how cute Sansa looked while blushing.

Jon spends the rest of the ten minute ride to the park listening to Sansa console Tommen, all the while the slightest bit of pink remaining stubbornly on her cheeks.

* * *

 Sansa spots Tommen before Jon even puts his truck into park.

He doesn't know how she recognizes him so fast, but something about the name Joffery twists itself in his mind and he vaguely remembers Robb complaining about some asshole Sansa had been dating two years ago named Jeffery, _no_ _,_ it was  _Joffery_. So _that's_ how Sansa had calmed Tommen down so quickly and recognized him on the spot, Tommen was Joffery's brother, the poor kid. Jon just wishes that Joffery was still at the park so he could give him a few harsh words and maybe a kick or two.

Sansa waves at Tommen, a short, kind of chubby blonde boy, and his sister, Myrcella, taller than her brother but with the same vivid blonde hair and turns back to Jon, slipping his phone into his jacket pocket.

"We've got this. Well, probably," She says, shooting him a smile while reaching over and giving his hand a soft squeeze. 

Before he can convince himself not to, Jon quickly twines his fingers with hers and pats his cheek with his other hand.

"What about a kiss to double our luck?" He focuses on their fingers and not on Sansa, because he's certain that if he looks at her she'll have some look of disgust on her face and he'll be forced to run out of his truck like the coward he is-

He feels Sansa's unoccupied hand on his cheek and turns towards her, a question forming on his lips; but all half-formed questions halt  when Jon feels Sansa press her lips to the corner of his mouth. 

He watches Sansa exit his truck and can't help but hope against fate that Robb doesn't find out about this anytime soon. _  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2/3. Hopefully part 3 will be up soon, but until then, enjoy!


End file.
